


Worse than the Royal Navy

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Snart, pirate captain extraordinaire, and Shawna Baez, her first mate, are in port in pursuit of supplies. They run into a familiar face--whose presence heralds potential difficulty.</p><p>Since she's associated with the League.</p><p>(Written for Flarrow Femslash Week: Day Two.)</p><p>(Stands alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse than the Royal Navy

“Cap!”

Lisa turns at her first mate’s urgent whisper. “What’s wrong?” she murmurs, trying to follow Shawna’s line of sight into the crowd milling about the market square. “Do you see someone from the Royal Navy? Do we need to—”

“Caitlin,” Shawna hisses, grabbing Lisa’s elbow and dragging her behind a stall of fruit being manned by an overly buff, well-mustachioed man (who seems to have a delicate touch with strawberries). Lisa’s eyes are on her now, confusion swimming in their depths, and Shawna presses her point. “I saw Caitlin Snow. And where Caitlin is—”

“The League isn’t far to follow.” Lisa pinches her nose, squeezes her eyes shut. “That’s worse than the Royal Navy.”

“We need to move as quickly as we can.” Shawna pulls their list of necessities out of her pocket, studies it carefully. “If I take this half and you take—” she breaks off as she glances up to find Lisa’s no longer by her side. She curses, steps out from behind the cart in time to see Lisa’s gold-trimmed hat bobbing through the crowd. When Shawna raises her eyes to the sky she’s waiting for whatever’s up there to take pity on her and smite her here and now, but she’s still there a few seconds later so she sighs and begins moving. (She has to get as much of this list as she can, as fast as she can—it seems likely that Lisa’s going to come running out of port with the League fast on her heels, needing her ship ready to go as soon as possible.)

***

“Snow,” Lisa purrs, sliding up behind the brunette. “How’s the League treating you?”

Caitlin freezes in place. “Glider,” she says, voice forcibly neutral. The crowd parts like a river slipping around a boulder in its path, leaving them alone in a pocket of their own for all that they’re surrounded on every side. She turns to face Lisa, and she looks the same as she ever has. Pale, gorgeous.

Angry.

“What are you doing here?” Caitlin snarls, grabbing Lisa’s arm and tugging her out of the center of the square much as Shawna had minutes before. She’s looking around frantically—Lisa would be touched if she thought Caitlin was concerned for her, but she’s fairly certain Caitlin just doesn’t want to be seen with her. They come to a stop midway down an alleyway, Caitlin’s hand still an iron brand on Lisa’s elbow. “Well?” she demands.

Lisa shrugs, moves so that she’s boxing Caitlin in against the wall—one hand set even with Caitlin’s ear, the other down by her waist. Caitlin’s hand drops away from her elbow, and she presses as far back against the wall as she can, distrust heavy in her features. “I’m just in port to pick up supplies,” Lisa murmurs, raising an eyebrow. “The real question is what you’re doing here.”

Caitlin draws herself up as best she can, glaring up into Lisa’s smirking face. “I have no idea what you mean,” she responds stiffly.

“League business, I assume,” Lisa muses. “You’re one of Allen’s support staff, so presumably he’s involved. He deals mostly with, what, tracking down fugitives? And since I know you’re not tracking down me or my ship…” she trails off, smiling invitingly in the hopes that Caitlin will pick up the train of thought.

“This doesn’t concern you.” Caitlin glances at the arm even with her face, huffs as she looks back at Lisa. “I would like to leave.”

Lisa pouts, crowds in slightly closer, her knee moving to the wall next to Caitlin’s thigh—she’s still not touching, but only barely. “Sure you wanna go, doll?” she asks, soft and sultry.

“Yes!” Caitlin snaps.

“No!” Lisa responds brightly, but she does return to where she’d begun. “Trickster? Wizard? Piper?” she guesses, watching Caitlin’s face closely for any sign of a response. “Are they even one of the Rogues?”

“No,” Caitlin growls. (She’s lying.)

Lisa feels a knot of worry form in her gut. “Is it Cold?” she demands, her proximity to Caitlin suddenly aggressive instead of sensual.

“Glider—”

Lisa curses, lets her hands fall away from the wall as she paces away. “Lenny’s ship isn’t even in the harbor!” she reasons, and she knows there something like desperation in her tone, in her body language, in her face, but she can’t help it. She spins back to face Caitlin—she makes an aborted motion as if she’d wanted to move towards Lisa in sympathy and then thought better of it.

“He’s got a new one,” Caitlin tells her, bites her lip, then offers, “We probably won’t even catch him?” She’s tentative, and still very much lying; the League is depressingly good at capturing pirates. (They’re less good at holding onto the particularly wily ones, and while Lisa’s brother is nothing if not wily there’s no guarantee they haven’t raised their security since the last time Len had to break out.)

(And not breaking out, for a pirate with a list of attributed crimes like Len’s, means the noose.)

On the other hand, the rest of the League has no idea that the Golden Glider is in port as well.

A grin stretches across Lisa’s face, and she strides back over to Caitlin. “Kiss for good luck?” she asks, setting her hand on Caitlin’s jaw.

Caitlin’s eyebrows shoot towards her hairline. “I’m sorry?”

“No, darling, I am.” Lisa swoops in for the kiss- Caitlin’s lips are soft, yield immediately in a gasp of surprise Lisa has no time to take advantage of- and then she’s darting out of the alley, drawing her pistol as she goes. “Hey, boys, over here!” she shouts, firing a shot into the sky to attract the attentions of the green and red clad duo on the other end of the square.

***

“BAEZ!”

The shout is distant, but Shawna hears it anyway, lifts her telescope to her eye as she peers back towards the market square. She’s returned with their supplies just in time it seems—Lisa is sprinting towards the docks, her brother at her side and Arrow and Flash on their heels.

“RAISE ANCHOR AND DROP THE LINE!” Lisa shouts. “WE MOVE OUT IMMEDIATELY!”

Shawna lowers her telescope, spinning on her heel to address the crew. “You heard the Captain,” she barks. “Move!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for all of Flarrow Femslash Week! Hit me up at either lisasneeze, my flash sideblog, or my main blog, weekend-conspiracy-theorist


End file.
